


001-2

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告





	001-2

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告

做任何事。

千万个想法在Shay的脑海中闪过。

他当然知道Haytham希望他说什么。事实上，这个男人总能在任何时候把他拖进欲望之中。

自己爱他不是因为他的性别……而是因为他是Haytham。

他爱的是任何时候的Haytham，而不仅仅是床上的那个。

恍惚间，Shay有些怅然。没准是我给他造成了错觉，他想。我在发情期——这种糟糕的时刻跟他表了白，然后急不可耐地和他做了，难免会被当成一时冲动。Haytham大概也是这么想的。

所以他爱我吗？

还是只有我一个人在自作多情？

 

Haytham明显不愿对他透露太多。自从那次以后，他们正式确立了关系。但他觉得，他的吻更像是为了堵住他的嘴。

他们能聊的话题屈指可数，一旦涉及教团、公司或是刺客组织，Haytham便会立刻使用那些手段，包括他最擅长的那些。他掩饰得很好，几乎没有痕迹。但他能察觉出来，他对某些字词总是格外敏感。

他们仅仅相处了一个星期。也许会慢慢好起来的。会的，Shay，一定会的。

不论如何，他都不会因为他隐藏了什么而厌恶他啊。

如果他能明白……只要他能明白。

 

“快点，”Haytham在他腿上伸了个懒腰，“我要失去耐心了。”

 

但愿是我想太多了。

或者更糟——他只是想找个健康可靠的alpha，作为发情时的消遣。

 

喉头有些酸涩。

如果这是你想要的……

 

 

“Sir，我……”Shay哑着嗓子，“我想要你……口我……”

“什么？”Haytham不是故意逗他，而是真的不敢相信。

不过和他生活了一个星期，变化这么大吗？

看他发红的眼圈，应该是认真的。

大概忍了很久了。

 

“这个愿望是什么时候诞生的？刚刚，几天前，还是……”他攀上他的肩，“咱们是单纯的室友的时候？”

Shay闭上眼睛，没有应答。

“那就是，很久以前咯？Shay Cormac，我没想到，真的没想到。一开始还觉得你挺没意思的……现在看来，我把你想的太简单了。”

看，他承认了。

 

一只手覆上两腿之间的部位，开始解他的裤子。

“告诉我，你是不是背着我看了什么？”手指灵活地游走，轻轻松松就挑起了他的欲望，“改天和我分享一下。”

Shay极力想要屏住那些喘息，摆出一副冷淡的态度。你要知道，你的这些手段，有时候……也是……没有用的……

 

他还是失败了。一败涂地。

Haytham含住他的瞬间，致命的快感叫他喘不过气来。仿佛空气凝固了，是的。现在他身处几万米的高空，而紧致的口腔包裹着他。Haytham一下一下吞吐着他的下体，柔软的舌头在血肉之上滑动，舔过每一条细小的血管与褶皱。那里或许是天堂与地狱的交界。当Haytham路过时，他的每一丝肌肉都在颤抖，渴求着对方的爱抚。

救我，救我。

他失控了，不住地呻吟。

我要死了。

他挣扎着，犹如溺水者，想要浮上岸，却一次又一次沉入水下。Haytham看着 他抽泣着求饶，慢慢张开了嘴，让Shay的阴茎从他口中滑落，然后用手接住。

Haytham慢条斯理地搓弄着他，似乎并不急着让他满足。

他在笑。

他看见Shay眨着湿润的眼睛，茫然地望向他。

“Sir……快点……”

他慢慢低下头，用舌尖抵住了顶部的小孔，挑起一丝粘稠的液体，卷进嘴里吞掉。

他用嘴唇轻轻圈住了他，舌头开始绕着龟头打转，耐心地扫过每一寸皮肤，然后吮吸起来。他尽可能地将他全部含进去，喉口时不时挤压着敏感的顶端。

他不知道，Shay已经舒服得几乎要昏死过去。

 

一切都在下坠，疯狂地下坠。

他依稀看见Haytham的头发散开了。他伸出手，把手指插进他的发丝间，让那张漂亮的脸露出来，看见他的脸颊被自己的阴茎撑得鼓起一个轮廓。Haytham似乎不太高兴，但也没法甩开他的手，任由他把玩着自己的头发。他在专心地取悦他。只是看一眼可怜的alpha被他折磨得死去活来的样子，就很满足了。

这可是你要求的，他在心里偷偷嘲笑道。

一会儿可得全部还给我。他夹紧了双腿，股间已经流淌出了粘腻的汁液。

 

“已经……不行了……”

或许他该叫他躲开——出于礼貌？

但为时已晚。

他浑身都在颤抖，战栗着射在了Haytham的嘴里。

 

出乎意料，Haytham并没有拒绝。他慢慢仰起头，尽力想含住那些浊液，但还是有几股顺着嘴角滑落。于是他用手指刮掉它们，然后吮掉。

不好吃，只是为了逼疯Shay而已。

他的确成功了。Shay看见大团长漂亮的双手上沾满了他射出来的液体，脸上也有一些，而他本人则在想方设法都舔干净——连他刚刚释放过的阴茎也不放过。

此刻，他已经不需要他来教他怎么做。

 

Shay狠狠搂住他，用一个吻打断了他的动作。Haytham愣了一下，随即愉快地配合起来。Shay的舌头触碰到了Haytham的，同时也尝到了他自己的味道。他同他缠绕在一起，这次他总算显得不那么生涩，稍微可以跟上Haytham的节奏了。

就在他快要喘不过气的时候，Haytham松开了他，自己也长长舒了口气。

“不错，我亲爱的的Shay。”他抚摸着他的脸，拇指沿着右眼的伤疤慢慢下滑，停在了眼睛处，抹掉那些因他的刺激而产生的泪水。

算是表扬？可惜现在Shay顾不得细细回味，纵然这表扬足以媲美稀世珍宝。他抱起他，一边吻着他的脖子，一边走向卧室。

Haytham仰起头呻吟，享受着Shay的感谢。

 

他把怀中的人扔在床上。Haytham打了个滚，从床头柜里翻出一个避孕套扔给他。Shay一把接住，显得有些不知所措。

“要我帮你吗？”他拉过对方的手。

 

下一刻，Shay已经压在了他的身上。Haytham搂住他，揉乱了他的头发。Shay无暇顾及，从锁骨一路吻到胸口，停留在左胸。

那是心脏的位置。

Haytham感觉到他在舔弄着左侧的乳头。他呻吟着，发出一些破碎的声音，呼吸随着舌头的每一次移动颤动——直到Shay用牙齿轻轻夹住那颗柔软的突起——他放声尖叫，不管会不会被别人听见。

他的心与他仅仅相隔一层皮肤。这种感觉很奇妙，像是有人在试图进入自己的内心。

“Shay……啊……我的Shay……”

我在这儿。他紧紧握住他的手。

答应我，永远不要离开，好吗？

他缓慢地进入了那个人的身体。

 

Haytham的体内十分温暖，他像要被融化了。那具美妙的身体正在渴求着他，似乎连灵魂也要捕获，他无法对这样的Haytham说不。他弓着身伏在他上方，撑开窄小的穴口，而Haytham在随着他的每一次抽送颤抖着。Shay低下头，嘴唇印在他 颈侧的一条血管上——那里有他信息素的味道。他感受到他的颤抖了，那是他在回应呢，然后再任由他侵占着那个最脆弱的部分。

来吧，占据我，彻底……

Haytham微微偏过头，以便他能接触到后颈的腺体。

“呃……！”

血液尝起来是腥甜的，还带有Haytham独特的味道。他舔了舔涌出来的血珠，试图用舌头堵住正在渗血的伤口。

酥麻的快感很快盖过了疼痛，紧接着是排山倒海般的欲望。Haytham夹了夹他，提醒他专心一点。

 

当他到达最深处时，两人都倒吸了一口气。

Shay短暂地离开，带出一些黏液，然后再次滑进。Haytham看着他起伏，绷紧的肌肉，流畅的线条，腹部有两道很浅的伤疤。

一具刺客的身体。

他被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳。

他的另一只手从Shay的胸膛滑到小腹，像是要寻找什么，或是掩饰什么，最后徒劳地落回到自己的阴茎上。

Shay伸手覆盖在他的手上，随他一起上下套弄，一边加快了抽插的速度。

他并没有察觉出大团长暂时的分神。相反，他沉浸在他柔软的身体里，极力想要满足他，直到Haytham的喘息间染上了低声的啜泣——无疑等于他在宣告着欲求不满。

Shay时浅时深地刮过内壁，而当他蹭过某一点时，Haytham的身体明显绷紧了。大团长色情地舔着嘴唇，目光失去了焦点。泪珠从眼角滚落，说不出的诱人。

“是这儿吗……sir……”他故意摩擦着那一点。

“啊！慢……慢点……”

空气液化了，变成粘稠的物质，裹缠住他们的身体。Shay任由它挂在身上，然后更加卖力地操他。

高潮来临时，他贴紧了他，近乎疯狂地吻遍他的身体。

只要与他在一起就好了。

 

Shay从Haytham的身体里退出来，大汗淋漓地歪倒在一边。他的一只手还抓着Haytham的——就这么抓着吧，他想。他不希望对方起身离开。

Haytham的确一动不能动，不过并不是因为伴侣的禁锢。他感觉有东西正在流出穴口——应该是他自己的。他试图收紧那里，来制止这种近乎于失禁的糟糕感觉，但失败了。

现在的他看起来一定很狼狈。

哈，很好。他疲惫地笑。

 

光线很暗，大概是快要黑天了吧。Haytham靠着Shay的肩膀，微弱的暮光洒在他的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇上，微微抖动——那是他在说什么。

“……再来一次？”

这句话彻底惊醒了意识还在逐渐恢复的Shay。

好。

 

他将他按在床上，抓住他的脚踝，抬起他的腿，想就这么进去。

但Haytham突然挣扎起来，推开他的脑袋。

“不行……我要在上面……”

突如其来的袭击让Shay失去支撑点，侧身跌在床上。Haytham将他推倒，然后骑在他身上，凶狠地吻他。Shay任他在自己身上又啃又咬，只是用手指梳理着他的头发。

 

不管怎样，我希望你能爱我……一直，永远。

 

 

 

 

他们一直做到天昏地暗，两个人都陷在柔软的床垫里，连动一下的力气都没有了。

Shay只记得高潮的最后，Haytham难以遏制的喘息和尖叫，沾着水雾的双眼，和绷紧的腰。

而现在，他们安静下来。

 

恍惚之中，他仿佛听见Haytham重复着什么。

“这个世界……变成这样……”他看到Haytham的嘴唇在不住地哆嗦，“是有原因的……”

一些细碎的东西堵在了他的喉咙处。他轻轻咳了两下，带着试探的语气：

“Sir？”

Haytham的眼睛依然紧闭着，嘴角微微翘起，像是在苦笑，“是有原因的……魔鬼……”

 

Shay突然害怕起来。他的大团长像得了癔症似的，反复重复着那些破碎的语句。他拉过对方冰冷的手，吻着他的手心，但一切都是徒劳，

“……真的有神吗？”Haytham的声音如同梦呓，从一个很高、很冷的地方传来，“如果有，他们住在哪儿？”

“……”

“魔鬼呢……它也是真理吗……”

“求求你不要再说了……”

“……此时此刻，他们会不会正看着我们？”

 

Shay可不希望这个时刻有任何人盯着他们看。他把被子拉过头盖在脸上，顺便也把Haytham盖住。

被子下面充斥着Haytham潮热的呼吸，还有两人的信息素。Shay伸出一只胳膊揽过他的爱人，轻轻拍着他的背。

 

“看不见了，现在。”

 


End file.
